Four Hedgehogs Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver team up to stop Dr. Eggman from trying to take over the world yet again! Four hedgehogs for the price of one!
1. The Start!

**Four Hedgehogs Adventure**

**Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Yep, another Sonic Adventure fanfic... no, it's not actually based on that game, it's just... Sonic on an adventure. With Amy, Shadow, and Silver tagging along. Four hedgehogs, y'see? ...You don't like it, huh? Figured. Well, I got nothing else to say, so enjoy the fanfiic, everybody!

* * *

Sonic The Hedgehog was running as usual in the lush Seaside Hill, enjoying the beautiful weather as he went over the famous loops. He then paused, looking around to see the orange and yellow-orange colored checkerboard walls surrounding him, with the lively green foliage growing on it.

"Yeah, this is my kind of place!" Sonic exclaimed as he smiled, placing his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, much to his surprise, Amy Rose popped out of nowhere, tackling Sonic down to the ground. Sonic screamed as he tried pulling away from Amy, whose grip was too strong.

"Oh Sonic, I knew I would find you here!" Amy cooed as she giggled with glee.

Sonic gasped as he tried crawling out. "Amy, you're hurting me! Please get off!" He then pulled himself out of the mess, dusting himself as he glared at Amy. "You gotta warn me when you do that! Every single time you appear, something always happens to me!"

Amy scoffed as she placed her hands on her hips. "What happened this time, my cutesy wutsey?"

Sonic growled as he rubbed his right arm. "First it was my legs, and now it's my arms." He flailed his arms about in anger. "You gotta watch where you're going! People like me could get hurt!"

"Ohohoho! Exactly, you nasty little pincushion!" Dr. Eggman laughed boastfully as he arrived in his personal Egg Carrier.

Sonic lowered his eyes as he shook his head. "Speak of the devil, it's old Robuttnik himself!"

Dr. Eggman shook his left index finger at Sonic. "That's Eggman to you, you pesky pest!"

Sonic smirked, his right hand on his hip. "Pesky pest? Man, you're really running out of insults!"

Dr. Eggman waved his hand at Sonic. "Bah! Forget it!" He clasped his hands together. "I'm turning innocent animals into devious robots again, and this time, they're too tough for even you, Sonic!"

Amy walked up towards Eggman, pointing at him. "That's why he has me here! They're not so tough when there are two of us!"

Sonic gawked, dropping his jaw in disbelief as Eggman laughed his head off.

"That's a good laugh! I enjoy it!" Eggman exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. "It will make your defeat all the sweeter!" He pressed a button, summoning four red colored Egg pawns. "Have fun being beaten up by my top models of Egg pawns, while I give Earth a much needed makeover!"

Amy and Sonic both raised their fists as the Egg pawns were blasted by powerful green blasts of psychic energy. The two humanoid hedgehogs turned around, to spot Silver The Hedgehog, just behind them.

"No way, Ivo! You're not going to try and take over the world yet again when I'm around!" Silver exclaimed as he pointed upward.

Eggman shook his head as he groaned. "Oh great. Just great. Not you, too!"

Sonic scratched his head. "Silver, I didn't expect you to show up!"

Silver sheepishly chuckled as he shrugged, "Well, I didn't come alone, Sonic. I brought along Shadow for the ride, too!"

Shadow The Hedgehog walked up next to Silver, his arms folded. "Let's just say, it was a habit of him convincing me to join up."

Eggman sighed as he placed his right hand on his face. "This is no fun. It was one thing when it was just Sonic, but now it's turned into a party!"

Sonic smirked as he pointed at Eggman. "That's right, Robotnik! You better get ready for your daily beating!"

Eggman scoffed as he pressed another button on his Egg Carrier, heading to the western direction. "Humph! I'll deal with you pests later! I got a planet to seize!"

Amy shook her arms frantically. "We can't let egg belly just get away! He means business!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "He always means business, Amy." He turned to Sonic and Silver. "I know you can handle this situation by yourself as usual, Sonic, but let us help. I'm sure you'll appreciate it."

Sonic shrugged as he casually smiled. "Well, I'm not one to be a negative nancy, so… okay!" He chuckled as he wagged his right index finger, zipping off as he shouted, "I hope you guys can be able to catch me!"

Amy groaned as she pouted, stomping her right foot. "No fair! He blasted off again!"

Shadow shrugged, closing his eyes. "Oh, you know that Sonic. Always going where the wind takes him…"

Silver rubbed his left arm. "Shouldn't we stop talking and just go after him?"

Shadow and Amy glanced at each other, then at Silver, and then nodded. The three hedgehogs then ran after Sonic, taking quite a while for obvious reasons.


	2. Seaside Hill

Sonic The Hedgehog was dashing towards the western direction of Seaside Hill, easily knocking away the Egg pawns with his super speed. He then paused, spotting the red and white temples of the Ocean Palace in the background. He folded his arms, waiting for the others to show up. Six minutes later, Amy Rose managed to reach Sonic, followed closely by Silver The Hedgehog and Shadow The Hedgehog.

"Man, Sonic, you're really fast!" Amy exclaimed as she panted, putting her hands on her legs.

Sonic simply gave the trio a thumbs up with his left hand, winking. "Well, I'm called Sonic for a reason. I have super sonic speed!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, his arms folded up nicely. "That was pretty obvious."

Amy shook her arms in anger, steam coming out from her head. "Well, next time, you should wait for us, Sonic!"

Silver shook his hands at Amy, walking up to her. "Amy, you know Sonic doesn't like waiting! He goes when he wants to go."

Sonic nodded as he pointed at Silver. "See? Silver knows exactly what I mean."

Amy placed her right hand on her face, tilting her head sideways to the right. "Does that include the bathroom?"

Awkward silence. Shadow and Silver looked at each other, then back at Amy. Sonic groaned as he placed his left hand on his face.

"Nevermind. Look, why don't we go together?" Sonic suggested as he pointed at the Ocean Palace, "I'm positive Eggman is planning something there if he's serious about taking over the world."

Shadow laughed as he shook his head. "Since when is Eggman ever serious?"

Sonic smirked, then he started laughing too. "That's a good point. Thanks for reminding me, Shadow." He then flexed his arms, before taking off again. "Come on, let's go!"

Amy groaned as she shook her arms. "Sonic, we just got here!" She groaned, walking after Sonic, her arms dropped by her sides. "He always does this to us!"

Silver shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, you can't fault him for wanting to go fast!"

Shadow folded his arms. "There's a time and place for everything. Even if it means running around at the speed of sound..."

* * *

Dr. Eggman watched as Orbot and Cubot were lying around on the grass, doing nothing. The doctor was on the tallest peak of Seaside Hill, groaning that he wasn't going anywhere with his great plan.

"I do say, you could use a good oil bath," Orbot commented as he pointed to Cubot.

Cubot scratched his head, replying in his cowboy voice, "Well shucks, Orbot! I don't need no stinkin' bath! I'm as fine as I can be!"

Eggman slammed his right hand on the Egg Mobile. "Oh, will you two shut up! We haven't even done anything that may help me stop Sonic!"

orbot shrugged as he placed his robotic hands on the back of his orb shaped head. "Well, maybe if you make your robots tougher than they are..."

Eggman stuck out his tongue as he waved his left hand. "My robots are tough as it is! I don't need to change them!"

Cubot folded his arms together, shaking his head. "That's where you troubles lie, doc. You're just askin' for trouble."

Eggman tossed a wrench at Cubot, sitting in his Egg Carrier as he sighed, looking northward. "Fine! If you two are so smart, then you design the robots!"

Orbot's eyes lit up, causing him to hold his wrench even tighter. "Oh, what joyous words!" He grabbed Cubot, running off into the foliage to gather more mechanical supplies. "Come, Cubot! We shall make some beauties!"

Cubot reluctantly screamed as he tried to pull away. "Now hold on, boy. We're not in that relationship..."

Eggman sighed as he wrapped his lanky arms around the back of his head. "Oh, where did I go wrong? Maybe I should have gotten my teacher's degree after all..."

* * *

Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Amy to rub it with her right hand. She looked down and sighed, closing her eyes briefly. "All this walking is making me hungry..."

Shadow sighed as he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "What else is new?"

Silver slapped Shadow across the back of the head. "There's no nneed to be a jerk about it, Shadow!"

Sonic turned around, waving his hands at everybody. "Whoa whao whao, calm down guys. There's no need for any blood shed."

Shadow grabbed Silver by the arm, holding on tightly, which started to hurt Silver. "Oh, but there is a need to do what's needed."

Silver gawked in pain as he tried breaking away from Shadow. "That doesn't even make sense!"

Sonic slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh geeze." Sonic grabbed Shadow, pulling him away from Silver. "Come on, knock it off!"

Shadow growled as he folded his arms, glaring at Sonic. "Fine, I can take a hint." He turned to Silver. "You're lucky that Sonic was here to stop me."

Silver murmured as he rubbed his iinjured right arm. "Yeah, sure..."

Amy shook her arms frantically. "Guys, stop fighting! We're suppose to fight Eggman, not each other!"

Sonic turned to Amy, somewhat surprised by her smart response. "Yeah! We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep attacking each other!"

Silver frowned, tilting his head. "But the thing is, we need speed shoes in order to catch up with Sonic..."

Shadow shrugged. "Well, where exactly are we gonna get that?"

Sonic scratched his head. "You guys got a good point..."

Everyone murmured as they looked at each other for several seconds. Amy's stomach growled loudly again, causing Amy to slightly blush in embarassment.

"Speed shoes or not, I could really go for a burger right now," Amy commented as she rubbed her growling stomach with her right hand again. "I don't think my poor tummy can last another second without food..."

Silver placed his hands on his hips, eyeing Amy oddly. "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

Amy glanced at Silver. "Well, I did have frosted flakes and two corn muffins... why?"

Shadow placed his right hand on his face, holding his right shoulder with his left hand. "Well, maybe you should have more to eat at breakfast, because obviously it's not filling you up if you're still hungry."

Amy frowned, lowering her head as she sighed. "That's the thing... I just go through food like a train, and then the next moment I'm hungry again..."

Sonic laughed, placing his left hand on his stomach as he tried to contain himself. "Looks like Amy has fast metabolism!"

Amy, Shadow, and Silver all glared at Sonic, which caused the blue hedgehog to stop laughing as he suddenly felt bad. Suddenly, the four hedgehogs heard some laughter.

"Do you hear that?" Silver exclaimed, lifting his head upwards. "That voice sounds familiar..."

Sonic snapepd his fingertips. "I know that laugh anywhere! It's Vector!" He turned to the south, where the voice was coming from, glancing back at the trio as he motioned his hand. "Come on!"

Amy, Shadow, and Silver nodded as they all ran after Sonic, who didn't run as fast so the others could catch up to him. One trek down the hill later, the four hedgehogs were surprised to find Vector The Crocodile on the sandy beach, who had a nifty little shop set up.

"Come one, come all! I got all the stuff you'll ever need!" Vector exclaimed as he waved his arms out, spotting Sonic and the other hedgehogs. "Ahh, Sonic! Long time long see!"

Sonic laughed as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Hey Vex. What's shaking?"

Vector laughed as he moved to the right, revealing a huge catalog of nifty items, from food to mechanics. "Well, after winning at the London Olympics, I decided to make up a new shop, so I could get all the good publicity and money!"

Silver placed his right hand on his hip, frowning. "But isn't Pizza Hut enough for you?"

Vector glared at Silver. "That's another time and another place, Silver."

Silver was about to say something, but Shadow stuck out his left arm, shaking his head at Silver. Silver sighed as he nodded, lowering his arms.

Amy had both of her hands on her stomach, which was growling louder than before. "Oh Vector, please tell me you got something to eat! I'm dying over here!"

Vector eyed Amy suspiciously. "Ehh? But it's just about noon... didn't you have breakfast!"

Amy cried as she closed her eyes, her stomach growling again. "I'm a big eater... I need food in me as soon as possible!"

Sonic chukled as he folded his arms. "Well, at least one part of your body is fast, Amy." He then got slapped across the face by Amy, prompting Shadow and Silver to laugh.

Vector backed away as he felt uncomfortable. "Errr... right..." He checked through his catalog, pulling out a plate full of big, juicy hamburgers. "I just grilled these babies. You can have-" Amy snatched the entire plate, eating up all the burgers in one gulp. Vector's eyes widened in shock. "Just... one...?"

Amy burped loudly, rubbing her somewhat satisfied stomach. "Yummy! That was delish!" She bent over, letting out a cute little poot as she giggled, patting her stomach with her left hand. "But I'm still hungry! Do you have more, Vex?"

Vector sweatdropped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Ames. You're gonna have to wait a bit..."

Amy's eyes started to be filled up with tears, her lips trembling as she began sniffle. "Wait...? But I can't..." Amy started crying loudly, rubbing her eyes with her hands.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "What a baby." He turned to Vector, placing his hands over the counter. "Do you have any speed shoes so me, Silver, and Amy can catch up with Sonic?"

Vector laughed as he clapped his hands together. "Ha! Of course I do, Shadow mah boi! Just wait one sec!" He went to the back.

Silver smiled as he placed his hands behind his head. "Wow. Vector sure is considerate."

Sonic rubbed his left arm. "Yeah, but I wonder how much I gotta pay him..." He looked up at the clear blue skies, seeing the white puffy clouds moving slowly. "I don't think I have enough rings with me."

Silver smiled, stepping up. "Don't worry, Sonic. I have a huge catalog of rings I keep with me."

Sonic eyed Silver oddly. "What do you do with those rings when you don't need them?"

Silver gawked, his right eye twitching. "I... well..."

Shadow shook his head. "Sonic, there's a time and place for everything. But not now."

Sonic waved his hands. "I was just asking what Silver does with his rings!"

Silver patted Sonic on the back. "Sonic, let's just keep things nice and private. There are some things that you don't say."

Sonic sighed as he nodded. "Well, okay." He turned to Amy, who was sitting on the sand crying her eyes out. "Man, she really wants food that much, huh?"

Vector came back, with four pairs of red and white speed shoes. "Sorry I took so long! I got a lot of stuff in the back! Phew!" He took a breath as he rubbed his forehead with his right arm. "Anyway, here are the speed shoes! All together, they're just a mere two hundred rings!"

"TWO HUNDRED RINGS!" Sonic exclaimed in horror, his entire body turning white.

Shadow and Silver both sweatdropped as they eyed Sonic ooddly, turning to Vector.

"Technically, we only need three," Silver exclaimed, pointing at himself, "Amy, Shadow, and I need them so we can catch up with Sonic.

Vector shrugged as he tossed one pair away. "Oh. In that case, it'll be 150 rings!"

Shadow shrugged, pulling out one hundred and fifty rings out of thin air. "Well, we're no strangers to items. here you go, Vex."

Vector smiled as he accepted the rings, handing over the three pairs of speed shoes. "Okay, then. Use these shoes wisely!" He then turned to Amy, pointing at her. "And since she ate all my burgers... it'll be one hundred rings!"

Amy paused briefly, opening her eyes. "Onde hundred rings for a plate of hamburgers?" She sniffled again as she cried even louder, her stomach growling once more.

Shadow, Silver, and Vector all groaned as Sonic fell back down on the sand, stuck in his frozen position.


	3. Running Around Seaside Hills

Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Silver The Hedgehog, and Shadow The Hedgehog were still on the sandy beach in the western part of Seaside Hill, where they just payed Vector The Crocodile a lot of rings as they exchanged them for handy speed shoes, which Shadow, Silver, and Amy needed in order to catch up with Sonic. Sonic managed to recover after having had a heart attack over the cost of the speed shoes, as well as the burgers that Amy munched down on. Speaking of which, Amy calmed down after her crying fit, standing back up, the speed shoes on her feet, with Shadow and Silver wearing the speed shoes on their feet as well.

"So anyways, I suspect that there's something going on in the Ocean Palace," Vector explained as he placed his long lanky arms behind the back of his head.

Sonic nodded as he folded his arms. "Actually, that's what we noticed, too."

"Oh, really?" Vector remarked as he raised his right eye. "Just recently?"

Silver shook his arms frantically. "Yeah! We were just heading there, but we came here because we needed these speed shoes so that we would be able to catch up to Sonic!"

Vector laughed heartily as he pounded his chest with his right hand. "I'm positive that these shoes will do wonders for you! It's Chaotix approved!"

Shadow sighed, glancing down at his speed shoes. "I'm still not sure... something about these shoes seems..."

Amy placed her hands behind her back as she glanced at Shadow, tilting her head. "What's up, Shadow?"

Shadow shook his head, closing his eyes as he folded his arms. "Nevermind. I guess I just need to get used to these shoes..."

Amy giggled as she clasped her hands together. "That's the spirit!"

Sonic chukled, but then suddenly, he was ran over by a speeding Moto Bug. Sonic pulled himself out of the sand, rubbing his head as he was oblivious to what just happened. Suddenly, ten more Moto Bugs ran over Sonic, flattening him up like a pancake. Amy gasped as she covered her mouth with her hyands, while Silver, Shadow, and Vector gawked for a few seconds, before laughing their heads off.

Amy growled, walking over to Sonic and pulling him out of the sand, glaring at the laughing trio. "This is not funny, guys! My poor Sonic got ran over!" She gave the flattened blue hedgehog a hug, making him pop back up to normal.

Sonic pushed Amy out of the way, dusting himself off as he shook his head, his eyes wider than usual. "Jeeze louise... that actually hurt." He turned around, looking at the westward direction to spot several Crabmeat taunting Sonic. Sonic pounded his fists together as he turned around, looking at Amy, Shadow, and Silver. "Come on, guys! Eggman isn't gonna go over easy if we just stand here!"

Shadow nodded, pointing at Sonic. "I'm with you. Let's go fry his butt."

Silver giggled as he closed his eyes. "I guess we'll flip him over for good!"

Amy groaned as she dashed after Sonic, Shadow, and Silver, the speed shoes doing their work as she was, along with Shadow and Silver, able to catch up with Sonic. "Guys, enough of the egg puns! They're not what they're cracked to be!"

Vector was on the sand, rolling around as he laughed his head off, not being able to contain himself. "Hohohoho... I gotta right these down! They're cracking me up!"

The group of red colored Crabmeat, all seven of them, groaned from hearing the puns as they were crushed by the stomps of Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy, freeing up the small, grayish raccoons that were stuck inside them.

* * *

Orbot let out a sigh of relief as he tossed away his wrench. "We did it, Cubot! We made ourselves a machine!"

Cubot dusted off his hands, placing them on his hips. "Well, we did managed to get it done, and it's a fine looking specimen, if I do say so myself!"

Orbot rubbed his hands together. "Oh, Ivo will be so proud of us. Let's go show those hedgehogs a thing or two!"

Cubot rubbed the back of his head. "Only one problem..." He then pointed out the design, which was similar to Eggman's private Egg Carrier, with a large, orange mechanical ball attatched to a chain. "Do you think the doc will notice if we ripped off his most famous creation?"

* * *

Sonic jumped over the three Chompers that tried to bite him, grinding on one of the grassy rails nearby, spiraling downwards. Shadow was punching away incoming Moto Bugs, with Amy swinging her Piko Piko Hammer at the Buzz Bombers that tried to shoot her. Silver was having an even easier time, simply blasting hordes of Egg Pawns, Moto Bugs, Crabmeats, and Slicers with his psychotic energy. The four hedgehogs reached the three loops of Seaside Hill, going through each of them together in a line, bounching from one of the placed yellow springs onto the top of the third loop, looking over the eastern direction, to see the freed animals hopping away, amongst them mostly Flickies.

"Oh, aren't they just cute?" Amy commented as she squealed with delight, placing her Piko Piko Hammer away as she held her hands together.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he folded his arms yet again. "I don't know how freeing weak animals from the confinements of robots is considered cute."

Amy turned around, slapping Shadow across the face. "Oh shut up, Shadow! You don't know the first thing about innocence!"

Shadow growled, rubbing his injured right cheek. "Actually, I do... or do you not remember Maria?"

Silver scratched his head in confusion. "Who's Maria?"

Sonic sighed, approaching Silver as he waved his left hand about. "I'll tell you about it when we have dinner."

Amy gasped, her eyes widening as she turned to Sonic and Silver. "Speaking of which, when are we gonna eat! I'm starving!"

Silver gawked, his right eye twitching. "Again? Didn't you just eat all of those burgers Vector had?"

Amy narrowed her eyes at Silver. "You remember what I told you about me and my eating habits, Silver."

Silver sweatdropped, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, yeah... heh heh..."

Sonic was about to add in his opinion of the matter when he was blasted in the back by a Buzz Bomber, causing him to fall off the loop and land face first on the hard surface of the grass. "Ouch!"

Shadow picked up a pebble and tossed it at the Buzz Bomber, causing it to explode. Dusting his hands, he turned to Silver and Amy. "We better get going." He glanced down at the injured Sonic. "These badniks won't go down without a fight."

Silver looked down, seeing Sonic groaning in pain. He shook his head. "Oh, that has got to hurt for sure..."

Amy gasped as she clasped her hands together, worried about Sonic. "Oh no... my husby wubsy got a lot of boo boos..."

Sonic groaned, picking up his head as he narrowed his eyes, placing his right hand on his face. "I don't know what's worse. Falling several feet into the ground face first, or the fact that she called be hubsy wubsy." He let out a long, exaggerated sigh of annoyance.


	4. SnooPING AS Usual, I See!

Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Silver The Hedgehog, and Shadow The Hedgehog were all still in Seaside Hill, heading westward as they thwarted Dr. Eggman's hordes of badnicks and Egg Pawns. Shadow, Silver, and Amy were able to keep up with Sonic thanks to the virtues of the speed shoes, which meant they no longer were left behind when Sonic dashed. The group paused, standing at the entrance to one of the red and white temples of the Ocean Palace.

"My, this place looks frightening!" Amy exclaimed as she held her hands together, gulping.

Sonic rubbed his nose, his right hand on his hip. "I'll say. It has my colors, but, eh..."

"Too shabby." Shadow commented, both of his hands on his hips.

Sonic waved his arms. "It is not! I was just saying that it looks... too old."

Silver glared at Sonic, wagging his left index finger at the blue hedgehog. "Sonic, you're over twenty years old, you shouldn't have any right to call anything old."

Sonic grimaced as he lowered his head in shame. "Damn... you're actually right."

Orbot popped his head from the back of the statue at the top of the temple with Cubot. "Awww, let us pity the poor old hedgehog who just got a reality check," Orbot sarcastically remarked as he chuckled.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all looked up, spotting Orbot and Cubot. "Hey, it's the dumb bots!" They all shouted in unison.

Cubot scratched his cube shaped head. "Dumb bots? What does that mean?"

Orbot sighed as he motioned his arms, explaining to Cubot, "By dumb bots, they refer to stupid robots, and by their reaction, they mean us." Orbot turned to Sonic, shaking his right hand at the group. "You have no right to dictate intelligence! You're just as stupid!"

Amy got mad, shaking her fists. "No we're not!" Amy then glanced down, spotting a bunch of shining yellow bananas. She squealed with delight as she held her hands together, raising her right foot in glee. "Ooooh, bananas!" She attempted to grab them, only to trip and fall, her white panties revealed to everyone as Amy tried getting up, but failed.

Silver giggled uncontrollably as Sonic and Shadow both facepalmed, with Cubot laughing his head off.

"Har har har! Now that's, I say, that's what I call a comedy!" Cubot exclaimed as he clapped his mecha hands together.

Shadow turned back to Orbot and Cubot. "All right. We know you're working for Eggman. What do you have in store for us?"

Orbot snapped his fingers. "I'm glad you asked, emo hog. Behold..." He and Cubot jumped behind the statue.

Shadow snarled as he felt insulted. "I'm not emo."

Sonic rubbed the back of his head. "You kinda are." Shadow then proceeded to punch Sonic in the face.

Silver winced as he witnessed the punch. "That's gotta hurt." He turned around, slightly disturbed to see Amy sucking on a banana in a certain way. "Errr... Amy, that's not how you-"

Amy pushed Silver out of the way. "Silver, you have your space and I have my space."

Silver touched his fingertips together. "Technically, I have Facebook..."

Sonic and Shadow both glared at Silver and Amy, who both shrugged back in their defence. The four hedgehogs thenn turned around, to spot Orbot and Cubot in a personified Egg Carrier similar to that of Eggman's, with a ball chain attatched to it.

* * *

Dr. Eggman sighed, watching the scene from the highest peak of Seaside Hill through his personal video. The doctor had installed invisible cameras all over Seaside Hill, so he literally would get a view of anything that would go on.

"Oh, this should be good," Eggman sarcastically remarked as he folded his arms, noticing the mech that Orbot and Cubot built. "They're ripping off one of my oldest designs. They'll clearly fail."

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all got into fighting positions as Orbot and Cubot prepared to fight them inside the ball-and-chained Egg Carrier.

"Prepare for trouble!" Orbot proclaimed, raising his right hand.

"And make it double!" Cubot added, folding his arms.

Sonic rolled his eyes, shaking his left hand at the two robots. "Blah blah blah, we get it, let's fight!"

"DAT'S RIGHT!" Silver exclaimed as he pumped his fists. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, orbot, and Cubot all looked at him oddly. "What?"

"We haven't done enough references at it is?" Shadow commented as he sighed.

Silver waved his arms at Shadow. "We gotta squeeze the juice for virtually every single source out there!" He winked, snapping his fingertips. "It's totally zarf!"

"...Zarf?" Sonic, Shadow, and Amy all stated at once, confused.

Silver nodded his head, smiling profoundly. "Yeah. Fred Flintstone made it up."

Sonic started to scratch his right ear. "Well, what does it mean?"

Silver rolled his right hand. "It means... hip. Cool."

"Uh huh." Shadow muttered, folding his arms as he gave Silver a contempt look.

Silver started jumping up and down. "It's in the dictonary! A lot of words you don't care about or use are in the dictonary!"

"Sure..." Sonic and Shadow muttered as they both rolled their eyes.

Orbot scratched his head. "Look fellows, I don't mean to be a troublesome one, but we have a fight to perform?"

Cubot nodded in agreement, folding his arms. "Yeah. You buncha rats are just hogging up the time."

Amy turned around, shaking her arms at Orbot and Cubot. "We'll fight you as soon as we learn if Zarf is a real word!"

Cubot slapped his forehead with his right hand, groaning. "We're gonna be here all day."

Orbot sighed as he placed both of his hands on his face. "Or all night. Oh drat."

* * *

Cream The Rabbit was skipping amongst the beautiful flowers on Seaside Hill's eastern coast, frolicing with glee as she was in a happy mood.

"Man, is it so beautiful today!" Cream shouted as she jumped with joy. "I'm so glad mommy let me get some nice fresh air here..." She then stopped, gasping to see three different colored Egg Pawns talking amonsgt each other, one purple, another yellow, and the third green. Cream hid behind a palm tree, gulping as she tried to keep herself from getting spotted. "Those robots sure don't look friendly..."

* * *

Three minutes later, the four hedgehogs were still having their argument about the word 'zarf', much to the disbelief of Orbot and Cubot, who were just about ready to head out.

"So, can we finally fight?" Orbot asked as he let out a yawn.

Sonic nodded, raising his arms up. "Oh yes we can. Now we're ready!"

"Hold on a second!" Amy exclaimed, placing her right hand in front of Sonic's face as she approached Orbot and Cubot. "There's something I need to do first..."

Shadow sighed as he shook his head. "Great. More delay."

Amy turned around, bending a bit forward while her butt faced Orbot and Cubot, who gave each other odd looks. Amy farted loudly, her eyes closed as she released as much as she could. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all had disgusted looks as Amy finished, giggling as she skipped back to the hedgehog side, turning around and placing her hands behind her back innocently.

"Those burgers really can make you gassy!" Amy stated as she giggled.

Silver inched to the left, getting as distanced from Amy as possible. "That's... good to know."

Cubot started slamming his fists on the Egg Carrier. "Enough! I don't care for tootin' hedgehogs! I wanna crush them!"

Sonic smiled, getting back into a fighting position. "Heh! Finally, some action!"

Shadow pounded his fists together. "I'll make you regret you came to face us."

Silver extended out his arms, aiming his palms at Orbot and Cubot. "I'll make you into scrap heap! It's no use!"

Amy simply posed with a giggle, letting out a cute little poot.

Silver glared at Amy. "You really need to get a doctor, Amy."

Orbot and Cubot jumped into the Egg Carrier, starting it up as the chained orange ball began moving slowly.

"Prepare yourselves!" Orbot and Cubot shouted as they got the robot ready.

Everyone was in fighting positions, but Sonic stopped, folding his arms as he retorted in an annoyed tone, "Why bother fighting now when the chapter's already over?"

Everyone fell over, groaning in pain.

"Why did the author chose to ennd the chapter here?" Silver asked as he shrugged.

Sonic kicked his left foot on the grass, glancing back up at Silver. "Because he's a lazy moron."

"And an idiot." Shadow added.

Amy frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "You guys don't think of him highly, do you?"

Shadow turned his attention on Amy. "Well, considering that tthis story feels like it's ripped out straight from an actual Sonic game, yes."

Silver rolled his right hand as he held his right shoulder with his left hand. "Not to mention, the other Sonic stories he had that he set up to be adventures like this that he doesn't even bother to update."

"Why?" Amy asked, tilting her head to the left.

Sonic whistled as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Problems with life, writer's block..."

Shadow growled, stomping the ground once with his right foot. "Who cares about this author guy? I want to clobber these robots!"

Orbot laughed as he popped back up. "That's the spirit, Shadow! I look forward to beating you over the head with our foolproof ball and chain!"

Sonic sighed, placing hius hands on his hips now, looking up at Orbot and Cubot. "Guys, there's a reason Baldy McNosehair doesn't use this anymore. It doesn't work."

"Oh, but it does! This one spins!" Cubot pointed out, pressing a button that made the ball swing back and forth.

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all narrowed their eyes, glancing at each other, and then back to Orbot and Cubt.

"Right. Let's do this already!" Sonic exclaimed as he ran towards the Egg Carrier.

"Finally!" Shadow, Silver, and Amy shouted in agreement as they followed Sonic closely.


	5. Some Boss Battle, Huh?

Sonic The Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Silver The Hedgehog, and Shadow The Hedgehog were ready to fight Orbot and Cubot in their obviously ripped off Egg Carrier, using the infamous ball and chain routine that Eggman created. The big orange mechanical ball was going slowly, much to Orbot's distaste.

"Darn it! Cubot, I told you to oil this thing before we fight!" Orbot shouted in anger as he turned to Cubot.

Cubot shrugged back in response. "Well excuse me for wanting to get it out and ready for combat! You din't make the handling any better!"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he folded his arms. "I kind of feel bad for beating you two up when clearly you have a disadvantage." Sonic then started zipping around the Egg Carrier, causing the machine to spin.

Silver stood from behind, firing green psychic blasts at the Egg Carrier, causing several mini explosions. Amy jumped into the air, slamming down hard on orbot and Cubot with her Piko Piko Hammer. Shadow... was relaxing on the palm tree nearby, not needing to do anything since the other three hedgehog had the situation taken care of.

Suddenly, the ball started to shake, rapidly going back and forth. Sonic scoffed as he performed a spin dash, kicking the ball, which caused the chain to brake from a chain reaction, causing the Egg Carrier to fall and break into pieces. Orbot and Cubot groaned in pain, unable to feel themselves as Sonic approached them, with Amy and Silver behind him.

"So, how about giving up now?" Sonic asked as he smirked.

Orbot waved his left hand at Sonic. "Okay, okay. You made your point blunt. We can take a hint."

Cubot jumped up, turning to Orbot. "We can? Really?"

Orbot folded his arms. "Well, you should have greased up the ball before setting it into motion!"

Cubot turned around, his arms on his cubed shaped hips. "It's not my fault you wanted to beat Sonic to a pulp so fast!"

"It's not my fault you're stupid!" Orbot remarked.

"Not my fault you're stubborn!" Cubot retorted.

Silver wrapped both of his arms around the back of his head. "These guys are like an old married couple. Bickering back and forth."

Amy giggled as she tugged Sonic. "Just like me and Sonic someday!"

Sonic pulled his right arm away from Amy. "Yeah... you wish." He then turned around, spotting Shadow on the palm tree. He growled, tapping his left foot impatiently as his hands were on his hips. "Hey! You didn't do anything to help us in battle, Shadow?"

Shadow smirked as he opened his left eye. "I figured that my services weren't needed. I'll aid in a battle that actually requires wits."

Sonic shook his arms angrily as Silver tapped him on the left shoulder. "He sort of has a point. Orbot and Cubot aren't the toughest tools in the shed..."

The two male hedgehogs then turned around, to see Orbot and Cubot still arguing angrily. Sonic and Silver looked at each other, and merely shrugged.

"I hope the doctor cooks us something good," Shadow commented as he appeared alongside Sonic and Silver, folding his arms. 'I don't want to be disappointed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman watched the battle from his personal screen, shaking his head at Orbot and Cubot, his arms folded.

"I knew I should have tossed these bozzos in the trash heap," Eggman sighed as he placed his right hand on his head. "I don't think I could handle their incompitence anymore..."

A nameless red and yellow Egg Robo popped up behind Eggman. "Robotnik sir, we have taken full control of the Ocean Palace."

Eggman turned around, massaging his big brushy moustache as he chuckled. "Good, good! Just the news I wanted to hear! You're getting a **PRRRROMOTION**, number..." He winced at the number tag underneath the Egg Robo's head. "...four hundred seventy one K."

Egg Robot #471-K simply nodded his head. "I'll go and tell the others to prepare themselves for the hedgehogs."

Eggman clapped, obviously very pleased. "Excellent! You're doing a much better job than Orbot and Cubot!" He turned around, grinning widely as he eyed the Ocean Palace in front of him. "This will be grand... my eventual take over of the planet will not falter like all the last times! This time I'll win!" He started rubbing his hands together. "I know I always say that, but this time I will suceed! OHO HO HO HO..."

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy were heading eastward, leaving the arguing Orbot and Cubot behind as they went through the thick tropical foliage. Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Sonic and Silver to groan as Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Amy, I know you're always hungry," Silver started as he rubbed the back of his head, eyeing Amy, "But just this once, can you find it in you to shut your stomach up?"

Amy sighed, having both of her hands on her growling stomach. "Oh, I can't help it. Even when I try, my stomach barks back!"

Sonic chuckled as he covered his mouth with his left hand, muttering, "Sounds like Amy needs the Stomach Whisperer."

Shadow overheard, laughing his head off. "Stomach Whisperer... oh man that was good."

Amy glared at Sonic. Sonic simply shrugged back, while Silver chuckled. Suddenly, the four hedgehogs came across an interesting sight: a green transporter.

"I wonder what this thing is doing all the way out here?" Silver commented as he stepped on the green transporter, being transported.

Sonic and Amy gasped, while Shadow dropped his arms, pointing at it. "Just what's shocking about this? It transports you," He remarked.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe we should follow Silver."

Amy nodded, holding onto Sonic's arm again. "Yeah! Let's go and get him back! I'm worried!"

Shadow sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, why bother going against it?" He entered into the transporter, followed by Sonic and Amy.

* * *

"So then I told him..." Silver was chatting with Vector back at his store. The green transporter was next to Vector's shop on the right, with Shadow emerging from it, followed by Sonic and Amy.

"Oh hey, look who came back!" Vector exclaimed, waving his left arm to Sonic, Shadow, and Amy.

Sonic waved back, pulling his right arm away from Amy again as he approached the shop. "Hey Vex. What's up?"

Vector chuckled as he shrugged. "Well, I managed to make some easy money off of a couple of senile Moto Bugs!" He rubbed the back of his head. "Those bugs wanted some oil, so I couldn't resist!"

Shadow sat down on the new counter chairs that Vector installed around the shop. "These shoes really are a wonder. It's a good thing we got them."

Vector smiled. "Well, good to see these shoes actually helping you out!" He rubbed his chin. "Maybe I should try them out myself..."

Silver nodded, waving his arms. "You have no idea how nice it is to finally catch up with Sonic!"

Amy sat in between Shadow and Silver. "Yeah yeah, the shoes are nice. Now how about something to eat?"

Vector's left eye twitched his hands on his hips. "Ms. Rose, are you still hungry?"

Amy continued rubbing her growling stomach with her left hand. "I just go through food like they're nothing!"

Vector rolled his eyes. "Fine. Wait here." He checked underneath the yellow counter, pulling out several jelly filled donuts. "Here. There's ne for everyone, so don't hog it up..."

As he was saying that, Amy gobbled up all of the donuts, burping loudly in Vector's face. Silver had a horrfied look on his face while Shadow placed his right hand on his face. Sonic groaned as he shook his head.

Vector glared at Amy, narrowing his eyes. "You just don't know matters or courtesy, do you?"

Amy giggled as she shrugged. "Hey, you can't argue with a hungry person!"

Vector picked up a red calculator, pressing several buttons on it as he showed Amy. "Since you ate all the donuts, you get to pay for them, too. Twelve thousand rings."

Amy's entire body turned white again. "Twelve thousand...!"

Shadow shrugged. "Well, first come first serve. You have to pay up."

Amy turned to Sonic, sheepishly chuckling. W-w-well, maybe Sonic can pay up..."

Sonic scoffed as he laughed at Amy, pointing at her. "Pffft! Not my problem, Ames!"

Amy gulped, turning to Silver. "How about you, Silver? Will you be nice enough to pay for me?" She then raised her eyes, sniffling as she purposely filled up with tears.

Silver backed away, stepping off of the stool. "Yeesh, Amy... get a grip. It's just a thousand rings."

Amy sighed, dropping her arms as she closed her eyes, dropping her head in defeat. "Oh, fine! I deserve punishment!" She turned to Vector, holding her hands up at his face together. "Cuff me up, alligator boy! I deserve to be punished!"

Vector folded his arms as he thought deeply. "Well, there is a way for you to help..." He turned to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. "You wouldn't mind if I borrow Amy for a while, would you?"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all looked at each other, then back at Vector and nodded in agreement. "Go right ahead!" They replied in unison.

Vector chuckled evilly as he tapped his fingers together, looming over Amy. "Oh, this is going to be good... fwa ha ha ha!"


	6. Work It Off, Rose

Dr. Eggman sighed as he noticed Orbot and Cubot returning, both of the robots wounded and exhausted from their failed battle with the four hedgehogs. Eggman folded his arms, sarcastically telling them, "I take it that you two won against Sonic."

Orbot sighed as he dusted himself. "Don't get comfortable, doc. If those four were able to trample us, they'll come after you."

Cubot nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Those varmits are tougher than nails!"

Eggman scoffed as he waved his left hand at the two robots. "You were using my earliest design. So it's of no wonder that you lost!"

Cubot shook his arms. "Err... uhhh..." He shrugged, waving his arms about crazily. "IDIOTIC STATEMENT!"

Orbot sighed as he placed his arms behind the back of his orb shaped head, closing his eyes. "Ahhh, sarcastic remark."

Eggman dropped his arms as he shook his head. "Annoyed sigh."

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all progressing forward, speeding through the lush tropical foliage of Seaside Hill, getting closer and closer to the Ocean Palace. The trio of male humanoid hedgehogs spotted a transporter that could easily take them back to Vector's shop.

"Man, Vector sure knows how to be convienient!" Silver exclaimed as he placed his arms around the back of his head.

Sonic nodded in agreement as he placed his left hand on his hip. "Yeah! It makes me reliefed! We don't have to worry about zipping backwards!"

Shadow folded his arms, as usual. "I don't really see the need of using it aside from paying a visit to Vector."

Silver chuckled sheepishly. "Speaking of paying, I wonder how Amy is doing, paying off her debt..."

* * *

Quick shot back at Amy, where she's helping Vector clean up the shop. Amy sighs as she uses the mop, while Vector gets to use the broom.

"Did you have to make the donuts so expensive?" Amy groaned as she turned to Vector.

Vector scoffed as he shook his head. "You should have thought of that while you had the chance, Rose. After all, you didn't even let the boys have their donuts. So consider it payback."

Amy whined as he titled her head back. "This is one of the worst things to ever happen to me." She then placed her right hand on her face. "Well... I'm sure this and anything else bad that happened to me wasn't as bad as the one time I accidentally pooped in my panties in public..."

Vector eyed Amy suspiciously. "You really need to see a doctor or something," Vector remarked as he shook his head in disgust.


	7. The Oceanic View From Seaside Hill

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver returned to Vector's shop via the transporter, having made it to the entrance to the Ocean Palace.

"Did we miss anything?" Silver asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Vector chuckled, placing down the broom as he pointed at Amy. "Not really. Amy here managed to make up her dues."

Amy sighed as she tossed away the mop, shaking her hands in disgust. "It was... bleh, I don't wanna talk about it..." She stuck out her tongue, showing her discomfort.

Shadow smirked as he approached Amy, alongside Sonic and Silver. "Looks like you learned your lesson."

Amy nodded, feeling exhausted as she rubbed the back of her head. "I did, I did. Ourgh..."

"So anyway, do you need anything else, boys?" Vector asked as he pulled out a cool soda, drinking it up via a straw.

Sonic wagged his right index finger. "Not really. We did, however, find the entrance to the Ocean Palace!"

Vector laughed as he tossed the now empty glass cup away, clapping. "Oh, good good! That should be able to progress you guys forward!"

Shadow turned to the transporter, then back to Vector, opening his arms. "I'm taking a guess and asking if you have teleporters there, too."

Vector posed heroically, chuckling as he remarked, "Well of course! Gotta capitalize as much as possible! I am a business man... errr, croc!" He returned to his heroic pose.

Silver smiled, his right hand on his hip. "No doubt about it. It's great that we can warp back too."

Amy continued to whine and moan. "Can we get going? I'm tired of doing all this cleaning up!" She placed her hands on her stomach. "And on top of that, I'm hungry again!"

Vector chuckled as he placed his left arm around Amy. "I could offer you some food Ms. Rose, provided that you either give me your rings or work for me again!"

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all chuckled. Amy growled as she pushed Vector off of him.

"I'm willing to pass, thank you very much," Amy stated, heading towards the second transporter and waiting impatiently.

Sonic scratched his head, tilting to the right. "That Amy... she's as loony as a toon..."

Shadow scoffed as he opened his arms. "You realize that technically all of us are toons, right Sonic?"

Sonic gawked, taking a step back. "Now hold on there, Shadow..."

Silver nodded in agreement, moving closer to Sonic. "He's right. After all, we can do this..." Silver then pulled Sonic's nose, stretching it out by moving three feet away.

Sonic screamed in pain, wailing his arms crazily. Shadow and Vector laughed their heads off as Silver let go, the impact causing Sonic to crash into the wall behind him.

Amy shook her arms angrily. "Hey! Leave Sonic alone! What did he do to you?"

Silver waved his hands at Amy in defense. "We were just proving a point, Amy!" He wiped his forehead as he approached Vector, shaking his hands. "Thanks again for everything, Vex."

Vector smiled as he shook back. "No problem, Silver! I contacted Charmy and Espio. They'll be able to help you to get through the Ocean Palace!" He then placed his arms behind his back. "I'll stay here and run the shop. Gotta maintain business!"

Shadow smiled as he nodded. "You keep up the good work, Vector." He turned to Silver, pointing at the transporter. "Let's go. We can't let Eggman have a spare moment."

Silver shrugged as he followed Shadow and Amy into the transporter. "I would think the doc has plenty of time to spare..."

Sonic pulled himself off the wall, shaking his head. "Well, that's the last time I question logic," Sonic muttered, waving goodbye to Vector as he zipped into the transporter.

* * *

Cream trembled with delight as she was caught in ropes, struggling to get out.

The purple Egg pawn stepped it, pointing at Cream, the yellow Egg pawn to his left and the green Egg pawn to his right.

"All right goily, you're gonna give us answers, and pronto!" The purple Egg pawn exclaimed as he continued, "We don't like being tricked, do we boys?"

Both the yellow and green Egg pawns shook their heads in agreement. "Yeah, we no like getting tricked, boss!"

Cream started to cry as tears came down from her eyes. "Oh Mr. Sonic, wherever you are, please help..."

The purple Egg pawn slapped Cream across the face. "Speak up, doll face! Moe doesn't like to be ignored!" He cracked his fists. "Or Larry and Curly here will do you good!"

* * *

Dr. Eggman finally finished up his latest creation, laughing his head off as he jumped up, standing proud and tall. "I did it! I finished my latest creation!"

Orbot and Cubot were both playing cards, turning their heads to see a large, red colored metallic cobra with yellow and white stripes all over it.

"That's it? That's your latest creation?" Orbot asked as he oddly looked at it.

Eggman growled as he angrily shook his left fist at Orbot. "Shut your trap! My Egg Cobra is a metallic masterpiece!"

Cubot chuckled as he covered his mouth with his left hand. "Yeah. You'll be the master of it when it's in pieces."

Eggman grabbed a wrench and tossed it at Cubot, knocking him out. Orbot shrunk as he backed away, with Eggman tossing his arms into the air.

"I know I'll likely get my butt handed to me yet again for who knows what time," Eggman started as he continued boasting regardless, "But I'll prove them that I'm no slouch in the battlefield! HO HO HO HO HO HO!"

Orbot sighed as he placed his right hand on his head. "This won't end well..."

* * *

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy were at the entrance to the Ocean Palace, looking eastward from the steep grassy cliff, seeing nothing but the salty sea green water below. Amy trembled with fright as she grabbed Sonic, whi gawked.

"It's so high up here!" Silver exclaimed as he looked around, his jaw dropped.

Shadow had his arms folded, closing his eyes as he shrugged. "Yeah. But being afraid of heights isn't so much a problem."

"It is for me!" Amy trembled as she whimpered, clutching onto Sonic tighter.

Sonic tried to pull away from Amy, but her grip on him was too strong. "Amy, I can understand you being frightened, but... can you please let me go?"

Amy looked up at Sonic, then closed her eyes and continued clutching. Sonic sighed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

Silver placed both of his hands behind the back of his head. "Well, this is rather inconvienent. How are we gonna get across?"

Shadow continued to have his arms folded. "Beats me. I could use Chaos Control, but I don't have the Chaos Emeralds on me."

Silver eyed Shadow, looking down at his arms. "Is there any reason why you always fold your arms, Shadow?"

Shadow stuck his tongue out at Silver. "Look, I always like doing this. Besides, it gives me good promotional art."

Sonic and Amy also eyed Sonic strangely. "Good promotional art?"

Shadow broke his arms apart, shaking them as he explained clearly, "You know, when they put pictures of you for the games and the manuals." He narrowed his eyes as his arms dropped by his sides. "This isn't working as I hoped it would."

Sonic scoffed as he shook his head again. "Well duh, Shadow. This is a fanfic."

Silver rubbed his right arm. "Honestly, I could say that this fanfic would pass off as an actual story for the games, considering how accurate we are."

Amy nodded in agreement, her grip on Sonic loosening. "Yeah. Most of the time, we would be completely out of character for no reason. And sometimes we would do things we would never do in the games."

Silver raised both of his eyes. "Like what?"

Amy giggled as she let go of Sonic, her hands behind her back. "Like this!" Taking in a deep breath of air, Amy burped loudly, blowing back the quills on Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Amy giggled as she winked.

Silver was shocked, rubbing his quills back to normal. "Amy, do you do nothing but burp and fart all day when you're not chasing Sonic?"

Amy shrugged as she smiled. "Well, being very gassy is better then being every female stereotype ever."

Sonic chuckled as he lowered his eyes, pointing at Amy. "Well, you have a crush on me, and you love pink. I think that's a pretty obvious start."

Amy shook her arms angrily. "Oooh, Sonic! If I didn't love you so much, I could beat you up for that!"

Shadow couldn't help but laugh. "Getting beaten up by a girl... still comedy."

Silver ribbed Shadow, snickering. "Don't forget, you got beaten up by Amy earlier, remember?"

Shadow stopped, prompting to growl as Silver and Sonic both laughed, with Amy still feeling insulted. After several seconds, the four hedgehogs were still stumped.

"Well, there's no way we're gonna progress just by standing here." Shadow stated as he glanced back down at the water separating the hill from the temples.

Amy nodded her head in agreement, still holding her hands together. "Yeah. But it sure is scary to see all this water from this height."

Silver scratched behind his right ear. "Maybe there will be something that halts us from going, to let us catch out breath or something..."

"What are the chances of something that cliche to happen?" Shadow retorted as he glanced at Silver.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Dr. Eggman arrived in his Egg Carrier, still laughing his head off.

"Well well well well, if it isn't my four favorite pests!" Dr. Eggman teased as he pointed at Sonic.

Sonic placed his left hand on his hips. "Still going at it, eh Ivo?"

Eggman waved his right hand. "Ohohoho! But this time, it'll be different!"

Silver waved his arms at Eggman. "Different? You always lose to Sonic, even when you seem to be close!"

Eggman shook his hand furiously. "But this isn't a main game! I clearly have the advantage!"

Shadow folded his arms. "Even in a fanfic, I doubt you're compitent enough to beat us..."

Eggman shook with rage. "Oooh, I'll show you!" He posed. "Reveal yourself, Egg Cobra!"

As if on cue, the Egg Cobra emerged from the thick foliage, a mechanical hiss being heard. Sonic, Silver, Shadow, and Amy all gasped as Amy jumped into Silver's arms, with Silver gawking as he glanced between Amy and the Egg Cobra.

Eggman rubbed his hands together with glee. "This time, I included some nice venom to go with its blasters! Have fun!" He literally tilted backwards, laughing his head off.

The Egg Cobra's eyes flashed a bright red. Amy farted loudly in fright, much to Silver's disgust.

"I think I need new panties again..." Amy muttered as she clenched harder to Silver.

Silver dropped Amy on the grass, rubbing his hands on his chests as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Sonic got into a fighting pose. "Forget about using the bathroom, Gassy Rosie! We got a badnik to beat!"


	8. Here It Is Better Down Where It's Wetter

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver all ran towards the Egg Cobra, which was one of Dr. Eggman's deadliest robots yet. The Egg Cobra turned around, knocking the four hedgehogs back with its powerful mecha tail. Sonic grabbed onto the edge as Shadow, Silver, and Amy hung onto each other, with Shadow grabbing Sonic by the legs. Dr. Eggman laughed heartily as he hovered over, watching the battle safely from his Egg Carrier.

"Ho ho ho! This is going better than I expected!" Eggman cackled as he pointed at Sonic. "A watery grave awaits you! BLAST THEM!"

The Egg Cobra hissed as red lasers zapped from its metallic yellow eyes, the lasers hitting Sonic's hands. Sonic screamed as he was forced to let go, causing him, Shadow, Silver, and Amy to fall downwards into the salty sea water below. The four hedgehogs screamed as Amy grabbed Sonic, holding on tightly.

"This is too early for any of us to die!" Silver exclaimed as he tried swimming upward, but failing.

"It's too early for all this drama to build up!" Shadow commented as he flailed his arms about.

Amy was crying loudly as she hugged Sonic tightly. "Waaah! I want my mommy! Waaah!"

Sonic wasn't able to scream, as he was being squeezed by Amy. "Amy... you're hurting me... gack!"

The four hedgehogs made a large splash into the water, sinking deep. Sonic touched the underwater ground, opening his eyes as he realized something.

"Wait! I can run underwater!" Sonic commented, looking for any red springs nearby.

Shadow rolled his eyes as he followed Sonic, with Silver next to him. "What a breakthrough in discovery, Sonic."

Sonic growled as he glared back. "Oh shut up, Shadow! It just didn't hit me until we were literally down here!"

Amy squealed as she hugged Sonic tightly. "Sonic, you're definitely my boyfriend! So smart, so thoughtful!"

Sonic groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Can we not do that now, Amy? Please?"

Silver opened his eyes as he gasped, coming to a stunning realization after looking around, taking in the beauty of underwater, spotting several sunk temples nearby. "Wait a minute, none of us can't breathe underwater!"

The hedgehogs stopped moving, with them looking for an air bubble since the obvious was noted.

"Good going, Silver!" Shadow sarcastically commented as he looked left and right. "Now we're screwed unless we get air!"

Silver was about to say something, when a killer whale snatched him, taking him up to the surface. Sonic, Shadow, and Amy all watched as Silver screamed, trying to get free. Amy farted, bubbles coming from underneath her dress.

Sonic dropped Amy, folding his arms in disgust. "Really, Amy? Really?"

Amy giggled as she shrugged. "I was called Gassy Rosie for a reason..." She farted again, though there were larger bubbles.

Shadow felt the need to breathe, so he quickly snatched one of Amy's fart bubbles, popping it and getting some air. He then neartly threw up. "God! What was I thinking? It tastes terrible!"

Amy blushed as she held her hands together. "Look, what comes out of me is really nasty. I can't help it."

Sonic facepalmed as he shook his head. "Forget about the bubbles! Let's find the killer whales!" He suggested, as he blew a whistle, summoning three nearby orcas.

The orcas spotted the hedgehogs, and they helped them, taking them up towards the surface.


	9. Back Up At The Sea's Surface

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were all at the surface of the salty water, looking westward to see Seaside Hill extending beyond them. They turned to the east, to spot the Ocean Palace lying in front of them.

Sonic, who was holding onto Amy to prevent himself from drowning, looked at the other three hedgehogs. "All right guys, hear me out on this. We gotta get back up there and beat up Robuttnik!"

Shadow folded his arms as he shook his head. "Why are you so eager at always beating the doctor? Can't you just take a break and appreciate the beauty of nature for once?"

Sonic looked down as he gulped. "Well... me and water don't go well together..."

Amy giggled as she hugged Sonic tightly. "It's okay, Sonic! You have me to help you swim!"

Silver chuckled as he placed his right hand on his face, placing his left hand on his elbow. "Looks like you still got a fear you have yet to conquer, Sonic."

Sonic snarled as he lashed out at Silver. "At least I don't doubt myself when it comes to virtually anything!"

Silver growled as he glanced down at the water. "You got me there..."

Amy shook her head. "Guys, please don't fight! We're on this adventure together!"

Shadow nodded in agreement. "I agree. We should get moving before some orcas decide to make a meal of us."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "I would prefer if we could get to Eggman, but all right."

Thus, it was agreed. The four hedgehogs made their way eastward towards the lowest platform that led to the Ocean Palace, with Sonic clinging to Amy.


	10. Into The Ocean Palace

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were trekking through the dark interior of the Ocean Palace. Sonic was shaking his fists, wanting to take on Eggman as opposed to going through the temple.

"So, how long is this gonna take us, again?" Sonic asked as he looked around frantically.

Silver patted Sonic on the back. "We'll get there when we get there."

Sonic sighed as he shook his head, still shaking his arms. "I know, but I'm just anxious... I need some Eggman butt kicking in me! I can't wait any longer!"

"Just hold it in, Sonic." Shadow remarked, folding his arms as usual.

Amy stopped briefly, taking the moment to pass gas again. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all groaned as they shook their heads, while Amy farted loudly again, letting out a giggle afterwards.

"You know, just because we say certain things doesn't mean you should cut loose anywhere," Silver scolded Amy as he folded his arms.

Amy stuck out her tongue. "Every girl has a masculine side, silly willy!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "You're more of a man than a chick, anyway..." He chuckled.

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer and whammed Shadow in the head. Shadow fell on the ground, with Sonic and Silver having to help him back up.

"Now that's what I like to see!" Sonic exclaimed as he smiled, obviously referring to the brief action that occurred.

Silver and Shadow glared back at Sonic, while Amy held her hands together, smiling. Sonic sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he coughed.

"I mean, uh..." He then pointed at Amy, "That's NO Good!"

Silver and Shadow planted their left palms on their faces, shaking their head. Amy placed her hands behind her back, simply winking.

Sonic sighed, turning to the computer screen, looking directly at you. "See what I have to put up with?"


	11. Ocean Palace Is Under Attack!

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were still going through the Ocean Palace, going deeper and deeper, with the light disappearing. Sonic was getting more bored, wanting to beat something up.

"It's just not fair!" Sonic exclaimed as he tossed his arms in the air, "Why couldn't Baldy McNoseHair give us a proper fight?"

Shadow shook his head as he rolled his eyes. "You fight with the doctor too much. Taking a break is good for yo."

Sonic turned to Shadow, wagging his right index finger at him. "No, I need excitement. Just walking through dark corridors isn't gonna do that."

Amy frowned as she held her hands together. "Oh Sonic, don't get bored... we're here!" She attempted to hug Sonic, when a quake shook the palace, causing Amy to fall flat on its face.

Silver gawked as he tried to keep balance. "I think we have a visitor!"

Suddenly, the temple stopped shaking. Then, out of nowhere, the Egg Cobra broke through the wall from the right side, bellowing loudly as several blue Buzz Bombers flew in, firing shots at the hedgehogs. Sonic used his homing attack on the Buzz Bombers, with Shadow blasting them away using Chaos Spear and Silver using his psychic power to break the mechanical bees apart. Amy got back up, smacking the incoming Buzz Bombers away with her Piko Piko Hammer.

"Finally, some action!" Sonic exclaimed with glee as he jumped on top of the Egg Cobra, using his homing attack on its head.

The Egg Cobra hissed as it shook its head, causing Sonic to fall off. Sonic was then grabbed by the Egg Cobra's tail, squeezed tightly. Silver noticed, and he hovered up, blasting several green psychic shots at the Egg Cobra's face. Shadow glanced up, only to be knocked across by several red Egg Pawns. Amy rushed over to Shadow, only to be zapped by several Moto Bugs, who were using blue electricity formed from their circuits. Amy screamed as he was zapped, dropping her Piko Piko Hammer in the process.

Sonic screamed in pain as he tried to break apart, but the Egg Cobra's grip was too much. Silver punched through the tail, grabbing Sonic and flying back down as the Egg Cobra fired several missiles from its mouth. Silver summoned a green shield, protecting him and Sonic as they grabbed the severely wounded Shadow, pulling him in as Sonic knocked the Egg Pawns back. Silver fired three shots at the Moto Bugs, causing them to explode. Amy fell on the ground, completely paralyzed. Sonic ran to grab Amy, only to trip and fall out of the shield. The missiles exploded, causing Sonic and Amy to be hurled into the air.

Silver watched in disbelief as he placed both of his hands on his head, panicking while shaking his head frantically. "Dear God... Eggman isn't holding back this time!"


	12. From The Temple To The Water

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were fighting the Egg Cobra, who was surprisingly giving them trouble. Sonic and Amy were both knocked out, and Shadow was being chased by several Moto Bugs. Silver was dodging the Egg Cobra, who was firing several more missiles. Silver was running eastward, going through the temple as he dived right into the salty seawater.

"Man, this snake is sure tough!" Silver thought to himself as he swam through the underwater parts of the temple, firing several green psychic shots at the Egg Cobra. "Eggman sure knows how to give people challenges!"

Silver suddenly crashed into a wall of spikes, causing him to be knocked out. The Egg Cobra gobbled up Silver, emerging out of the water and bellowing loudly as parts of the temple exploded from the missiles. Shadow ran down the hallway leading to the underwater section, blasting the moto bugs that were following him. Shadow then turned around, seeing the Egg Cobra hissing at him.

"This shouldn't be too hard," Shadow commented as he got into a fighting pose. He paused as he raised his right eyebrow. "Huh? What the hell is that awkward, annoying noise?"

On top of the Egg Cobra, Silver suddenly broke through, landing on top and appearing to be fine as he started to dance oddly, wearing a polka dot rainbow afro on his head.

"DA DA DADA DA DADA DA CIRCUS DA DA DADA DA DADA DA AFRO CIRCUS AFRO CIRCUS AFRO POLKA DOT POLKA DOT POLKA DOT AFRO!" Silver sang as he spun around, firing green psychic shots everywhere.

Unfortunately, the temple could not handle all of the damage done, and it began to collapse on itself. The Egg Cobra hissed as parts of the temple landed on it, causing it to fall into the water, exploding, which sent Silver spiraling out of the temple and high into the clear blue sky. Shadow grabbed the unconscious Sonic and Amy, and made his way through the temple as he escaped, the temple breaking apart and turning into debris. Shadow landed on one of the grassy islands, slapping Sonic and Amy across the face, waking the two hedgehogs up.

"Ugh... my head... what happened?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his right cheek.

Shadow scoffed as he folded his arms together. "Well, we just had a hectic boss battle, and we managed to win, surprisingly enough." He closed his eyes as he smirked. "Of course, I did all the work."

Amy looked around, raising her hands together. "Wait a minute, where the hell is Silver?"

Silver was seen landing on another nearby grassy island, his head in the sand. Shadow, Sonic, and Amy dashed over the water and made it to the other island, pulling Silver's head out of the sand. Silver had sand on his face, as well as some in his sassy rainbow circus afro.


	13. The Hedgehogs Are Back In Action

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, and Silver were on a grassy island, outside of the Ocean Palace's temple. Somehow, the rainbow colored circus afro that Silver was wearing disappeared, notably establishing that things took place.

"Man, that fight sure was something, wasn't it?" Sonic asked as he flexed his arms, stretching his long legs. "I'm sure glad we got to actually have some action."

Amy frowned as she held her hands together. "Yeah, but I got a lot of boo boos... it really hurts."

Shadow rolled his eyes as he placed his hands on his hips, having a change of pace. "Humph. Boo boos, huh?" He pointed at Amy. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Weenie Hut Jr.?"

Amy growled as she glared at Shadow. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!"

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Implying I'm ever nice to anyone."

Silver rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, you may be a jerk most of the time, but you are nice sometimes."

Sonic laughed heartily as he placed his right hand on his chest. "Ha! Shadow, nice... that was a good one."

Silver tilted his head to the right, placing his right hand on his hip. "But I have seen Shadow acting nice before. It's not a hard concept."

Shadow sighed as he folded his arms. "Can we just continue our stupid adventure? We shouldn't be staying here, wasting our time..."

Amy folded her arms as she frowned. "I want my mommy."

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all eyed Amy oddly as they looked at each other, then back at Amy.

"Amy Rose, you don't have a mom. Or a dad." Silver pointed out as he rubbed the back of his head. "In fact, none of us have parents, now that I think of it."

Sonic shrugged as he shook his head. "Well, apparently I do have a mom and a dad in the comics, but they clearly don't exist in the games."

Shadow was playing around with his left ear. "Why are we talking about canon regarding the franchise?"

Silver waved his hands in defense. "Well, it's mainly because SEGA has no idea how to establish the millions of characters that they have. You can't blame them. After all, they're a business."

Silence. The four humanoid hedgehogs all gave each other awkward as Shadow started coughing. Amy's stomach growled loudly, prompting Amy to blush in embarrassment as she placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"Golly, am I getting hungry!" Amy exclaimed as she looked at the three male hedgehogs, "Can we get some breakfast, or lunch?"

Sonic sighed in an annoyed tone as he placed his right hand on his hip. "Can we get some action? That's what I want."

Silver sighed as he shrugged. "Well, we're out of the temple. I guess we could head to the next zone."

Shadow rubbed his chin. "Where do we go? I mean, we just cleared Seaside Hill, but where else do we go?"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Vector The Crocodile landed on the sandy coast, popping his head out as he ran to the four hedgehogs, frantically waving his light green arms about. "Great news, gang! I managed to connect Seaside Hill to other zones!"

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all gasped in unison as they ran up to Vector.

Vector laughed heartily as he rubbed the back of his head. "Yep, that's right! Eggman actually came by to get a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut, and he said something about heading to the Sky Sanctuary..."

Shadow raised his right eye. "Wait, he visited you for food?"

Vector shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Hey, business is business. As long as I get customers and money, I'm perfectly content. Whether it be disgusting gassy humanoid hedgehogs..."

Amy blushed as she rubbed her right arm. "Hey..."

"...Or crazy, obsessed human geniuses with IQs of 300," Vector finished as he rubbed his chin.

Silver sighed as he folded his arms. "Vex, could you be kind enough to take us back to your shop?"

Vector laughed as he wrapped his right arm around Silver. "Sure thing, mah boi! To the shop!"

Vector then dragged Silver with him to the green warp, with Sonic, Amy, and Shadow all following.


	14. From Seaside Hill To Sky Sanctuary!

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Vector The Crocodile were back at Vector's shop, where they were wondering how on earth were they going to get to the Sky Sanctuary.

"So, how are we gonna reach there?" Sonic asked as he folded his arms.

Vector rubbed his chin as he thought. "Hmm... I could call Charmy over, but something tells me that won't work out."

Amy shook her hands franticlly. "Come on! You gotta think of something!"

Shadow placed his right hand on Amy's shoulder. "Look, it's not as easy as it looks. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, emo boy!" Amy exclaimed as she pushed Shadow away, resuming her shaking of her fists. "This is a pretty serious issue!"

Silver chuckled as he noticed SHadow in pain, who was groaning after being pushed into a nearby orange boulder. Silver turned back to Vector, moving his arms about. "Well, I could use my psychic ability to help, but it might be hard carrying three hedgehogs..."

Vector shrugged as he shook his head, opening his eyes. "Well, I guess you'll just have to use the old sky lift." He then went around his shop.

Sonic, Amy, and Silver all looked at each other oddly as Shadow returned, rubbing his head as he groaned. Vector came back to the front, holding a completely yellow colored remote, with a big red button on it. He pressed the button, cusing a red and yellow stripped sky tram to emerge from the shop. All four of the humanoind hedgeogs gasped as they were completely shocked.

"So, are we gonna travel in this thing?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his right ear.

Vector slapped his forehead with his right hand. "Isn't it obvious? Yes, you are!" He yelled in response.

Amy gulped as she began to tremble. "I don't know, I'm afraid of heights..."

Silver placed his hands on his hips, glaring at Amy. "That's a load of bull! I never seen you being intimidated by heights before!" He pointed at her, pointing out her lie.

Amy sighed as she narrowed her eyes, dropping her arms. "Well, so much for developing character..."

"You call that developing character?" Silver gawked, waving his arms frantically, "Amy, that's being a blatant stereotype!"

Vector scratched his head. "Are you guys sure you're ready to leave?"

Shadow roleld his eyes as he glanced at Amy. "We'll leave as soon as Amy gets her panties out of knots."

Amy growld as she angrily shook her fists. "Oooh, you guys are so stubborn!"

Sonic scoffed as he chuckled, his arms around his back. "Look who's talking."

Shadow and Silver both chuckled as Amy took out her Piko Piko hammer, knocking Sonic outcold. Vector roleld his eyes as the four humanoid animals went inside the tram, with Vector holding the unconscious Sonic in his green, lanky arms as the tram headed upward, leaving the tropical Seaside Hill and heading straight to the elegant Sky Sanctuary.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Ohohohoho! This is it!" Dr. Eggman exclaimed, sending all of his precious Egg Robos around the Sky Sanctuary, "I have this beautiful garden in the sky all to myself! It'll make a fine center piece in my Eggman Empire!"

Orbot and Cubot both zoomed up next to Eggman in their own, smaller Egg Carrier.

"Hey, Dr. Robotnik," Cubot started as he raised his right hand, "How are we gonna-"

Eggman tossed a wrench at Cubot. "You square shaped idiot! Nobody calls me THAT anymore!"

Cubot groaned in pain as he tilted his injured square head to the right.

Orbot sighed as he shrugged, opening his eyes. "Anyway, boss, what Cubot was trying to ask you was how are we going to hold onto Sky Sanctuary from those four meddlesome hedgehogs?"

Eggman laughed as he massaged his great big moustache. "Ha! We don't have to worry about those nasty little pincushions since I gave my Egg Robos better guns!" He laughed heartily as he stood on his Egg Carrier.

Orbot sighed as he placed his right hand on his orb shaped head. "This isn't going to end well." He muttered.


	15. Sky Sanctuary

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Vector The Crocodile were riding in the tram Vector had in his shop, going from the lush and tropical Seaside Hill to the huge, sprawling, tears inducing beauty that was the Sky Sanctuary. Amy, Shadow, Silver, and Vector were all on the verge of crying as tears filled in their eyes, none of them being able to hold back as they appreciated the beauty of the sky garden, not noticing the large amount of Egg Robos scouting the area. Sonic groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head with his right hand as he stood up, appearing next to Amy.

"Ugh... what the hell happened to me?" He asked, opening up his eyes, having quite a massive headache.

Vector turned to Sonic, helping him back up as he revealed the beautiful sight. "Take a gander yourself. Welcome to the Sky Sanctuary!"

Sonic gasped as he witnessed the full sight of the entire sky garden, tears of joy forming in his eyes as he began crying. The tram reached one of the floating white platforms, with all four hedgehogs and Vector walking off.

"So, now that we made it here," Silver started as he flexed his arms, turning his head to the right, seeing the entire Sky Sanctuary before him, "Let's chase Eggman out of here!"

Shadow folded his arms as the tears dried up. "I hope you guys won't slow down just because there are several pitfalls here."

Amy giggled as she waved her right hand at Shadow. "Not at all, boy!"

Vector placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I guess I'll stand here and keep watch... then again, I should go back to my store and resume my business..." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sonic smiled as he patted Vector on the right shoulder. "You go on ahead, Vex. I'm sure you got a portal here somewhere."

Vector was about to say something, but he sighed as he shook his head. Sonic blinked and then shrugged, turning to the others.

"Right, let's get going!" Silver pronounced as he began running westward. He screamed as Shadow grabbed him.

"We have to wait for the next chapter," Shadow muttered as he opened his eyes, "The author is cutting this one short due to time and wanting to properly flesh out Sky Sanctuary."

"Aww poop," Amy muttered in disappointment, dropping her arms by her side as she frowned.


	16. Must Keep On Running Ahead

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy Rose all headed westward in the heavenly Sky Sanctuary, with the four humanoid hedgehogs preparing to put a stop to Dr. Eggman's nefarious schemes. Of course, like Seaside Hill before it, the Sky Sanctuary was much larger than anticipated, so the four hedgehogs attempted to plan things out before going forward.

"All right, we are are right at the beginning of the Sky Sanctuary Zone," Shadow commented as he turned around to see the entrance, rubbing his chin. "The doctor has to be hiding around here somewhere."

"We could try going on the upper paths and checking there," Silver commented, his hands on his hips as he nodded his head, looking up at the bright, clear blue sky. "Given that Eggman has his personal hovercraft and all…"

Amy yawned as she stretched her arms. "Gosh darn it, I'm tired of just planning!" She pouted, shaking her arms frantically. "I just wanna go through this beautiful zone and boost!"

Shadow and Silver glared at Amy, then glanced at each other and sighed, shaking their heads.

"Oh Amy, you got to have patience." Silver told her as he shook his right hand, "You don't wanna end up like Sonic, right?"

Amy blinked as she tilted her head to the right, pondering, "Wait a minute, where is Sonic? He was just here?"

Sonic got bored of planning, and decided to roll around at the speed of sound, boosting right through the ancient tropical sky ruins as he knocked pesky Egg Robos into oblivion, spiraling upwards as he trekked forward. The three hedgehogs looked at each other as they sighed, shrugging.

"Typical." Shadow commented as he then folded his arms, shaking his head. "Always wanting to keep on moving ahead, that faker." He then boosted right after Sonic, with Silver and Amy boosting right alongside him.


	17. Come On, Amy And Silver, Step It Up!

Sonic was zipping ahead, hitting all of the Egg Robos that were in his path as he ran upward, heading up the white platform, with Shadow, Silver, and Amy Rose all running after him.

"Sonic! Slow down!" Amy exclaimed as she was sweating, resting at one of the white columns as she rubbed her forehead. "Phew! He sure is fast...!" She exclaimed as her breathing got heavier.

Silver stopped in his tracks as he turned around, placing his hands on his hips. "Wait a minute, why are you stopping? Aren't you as fast as Sonic?"

Amy blinked as she tilted her head to the right. "Well yeah, I guess you can say I am since I will chase him to the ends of anywhere and everywhere, but..." She then pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer as she proceeded to rub it with her left hand. "Just because I love him doesn't mean I'm always fast..."

Silver wrapped his left arm around Amy as he shook his head. "Don't let it get to your head, Amy. After all, if you try, you can do anything!" After a few awkward seconds, Silver stretched his arms as he glanced back, seeing that Sonic and Shadow were gone. "And speaking of which, we better get going, or we'll be left behind."

Amy gasped as she slapped her right hand on her face. "Oh gosh, you're right! What was I thinking, moping around?" She then placed her Piko Piko Hammer away under her red dress as she grabbed Silver by the right arm, dashing on the path to catch up to Sonic and Shadow. "Come on! We gotta go fast!"

"Amy, take it easy...!" Silver exclaimed as his eyes widened, being dragged along as opposed to running by himself.


	18. Up The Spiral Tower

Sonic and Shadow were standing on the bottom of the white stairs that led up the spiraling tower, with Silver and Amy finally reaching the two speeding hedgehogs as they panted.

"What took you so long?" Sonic asked as he had his arms folded, tapping his left foot impatiently.

Silver growled, shaking his right fist at Sonic. "We told you, we're not as fast as you."

"Yes, but you have the speed shoes on." Shadow commented as he had his arms folded together.

Amy raised her right finger as she blinked, gasping. "Oh... yeah."

The four humanoid hedgehogs looked at each other oddly as Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, with Amy coughing.

"What are we waiting for? Chinese New Year?" Sonic exclaimed as he tossed his hands in the air. "I don't want to have to wait for the stupid author to make us wait ten more months! Let's go!" He then zipped up the spiral tower.

Shadow, Silver, and Amy followed him up the spiral tower, zipping up the narrow stairs as they began to collapse, with Sonic waiting at the very top as the three hedgehogs jumped on the red jumper alongside Sonic, grabbing onto the red hook as they went zipping across the sky towards the next floating white platform before them, the entire spiral tower they were on collapsing.


	19. The End Point of The Sky Sanctuary

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy were walking towards the end of the wide open white platform, noticing several red colored parrots flying about as they noticed how flush and fluid the bright green vines were.

"So, where do we go now?" Silver asked as he folded his arms together. "We should be near the end."

Sonic shrugged as he shook his head, turning his face to Silver. "How should I know? There should be a boss here for all of us to face!"

Amy sighed as she closed her eyes, tilting her head down as she frowned. "Great, this story is beginning to drag..."

Shadow scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head at Amy. "You were expecting it wasn't? It's a Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus fanfic, of course things are going to drag!"

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand. "Well, at least he's not simply updating for the sake of getting free hits or increasing the word count for no good reason..."

As the hedgehogs reached the end point of the platform, they noticed a giant yellow ring with a strange rainbow warp inside of it. As Sonic attempted to approach it, a giant Egg Robo stomped right in front of it, making all four hedgehogs scream as Amy and Silver held on tightly to Sonic and Shadow, with Sonic and Shadow exchanging odd glances with each other. The giant Egg Robo laughed as the top of his head moved up, revealing none other than Orbot and Cubot.

"Didja miss us?" Cubot greeted in his cowboy voice as he waved.

Orbot sighed as he placed his right mechanical head on his right cheek, shaking his head at Cubot. "Oh Cubot, my chum, you certainly know how to make an entrance..." He chuckled.


	20. The Giant Egg Robo Stood No Chance

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all looked at the giant Egg Robo, with Orbot and Cubot piloting it, as expected.

"Well now, it looks like your adventure is over," Orbot stated as he folded his arms together.

Sonic rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "You wish, circle head! It's time we took out the trash!"

"No, it's us who will take out the trash, and the trash is you!" Cubot commented in his cowboy accent.

Amy wrapped her arms around the back of her head. "Can we get this over with? I have to tinkle." She admitted freely, sighing.

Shadow eyed Amy cautiously. "I swear, there always seems to be something wrong with you."

"Less complaining, more beating up robots!" Silver commented as he picked up the giant Egg Robo with his green psychic power.

Orbot and Cubot gawked as they tried to regain control, but Sonic was already using his homing attack to leave dents in the robot, with Shadow firing off several blasts of Chaos Spear to cause internal explosions. Amy let out a yawn as she chucked her Piko Piko Hammer at the center of the giant Egg Pawn, causing it to explode as it sent Orbot and Cubot blasting off again.

"D'oh we missed...!" Orbot and Cubot exclaimed as they disappeared in the clear blue sky like a twinkle.

Sonic smiled as he pumped his arms in the air. "Yeah! That was a piece of cake!"

Unfortunately, there wouldn't be much celebration to be had, as what remained of the Egg Robo fell on the platform the four hedgehogs were on, causing them to plummet through the sky, all of them screaming.

"This isn't what I had in mind!" Silver exclaimed as he tried to use his psychic to hover, but he got knocked in the stomach by a falling part from the giant Egg Robo.

"Damn...!" Shadow cursed as he was cut short, hit in the head by another piece of the Egg Robo.

"Mommy!" Amy exclaimed in horror as she cried, holding tightly to Sonic, who sighed as he folded his arms in annoyance.


	21. Falling Down At The Speed Of Sound

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all screamed as they were falling from the Sky Sanctuary, flailing their arms about as they shook their heads.

"This is the end! Goodbye, guys!" Sonic exclaimed as he held hands with Shadow.

Shadow pulled his hands away from Sonic as he growled in response, pointing at the blue colored hedgehog. "What do you mean, this is the end? We survived falls before!"

Silver nodded in agreement as he folded his arms. "Yeah! And besides, it's not even the end of the fanfic yet!"

"Oh, I don't want to die! Not right now! We don't even have a dramatic reading of this!" Amy exclaimed as she had her hands on her face.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all stared awkwardly at Amy, who blinked innocently back at them.

"What? I like listening to dramatic fanfic readings!" Amy responded as she moved her hands about.

Silver rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Oh, it's no use hoping for that, Amy. We'll be lucky if we survive our fall."

Shadow murmured as he narrowed his eyes. "Like I literally just said a few seconds ago, we survived falls before."

"Maybe you, but not the rest of us!" Sonic commented as the four anthropomorphic hedgehogs continued screaming for their lives, falling at a supersonic fast pace as they continued falling through the clear blue sky...

...only to land in the big, bright blue sea surrounding the city that was locally known as the City Escape, as it was totally not San Fransisco.


	22. City Escape

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all emerged out of the water as they ended up in City Escape, recognizing the San Fransisco like forefront as they dried themselves up.

"Well, I guess now would be an excuse to go rolling around at the speed of sound," Sonic commented as he stretched his arms, heading up towards one of the avenues. "Time to follow me and set me free, guys! I got places to go, and I have to _follow my rainbow!_"

"Sonic, wait!" Amy called out as she dashed after Sonic, waving her arms frantically. "Don't leave me behind! We just dried off after falling into the water!"

Silver sighed as he folded his arms, shaking his head as he turned to Shadow. "We're probably going to be chased by that stupid GUN Truck again, aren't we?"

Shadow nodded as he moved his hands about. "Pretty much. Let's just hope that we can have a breather here." He stretched out his arms as he began walking towards the northern direction, following Sonic and Amy's trail. "I could go for some of Pizza Sonic 2's pizzas."

Silver rolled his eyes as he followed Shadow. "Oh Shadow, you and your pizza obsession. Personally, I want to try that weird 'Primal Venom' Chaos Soda." He commented, the two anthropomorphic hedgehogs finally running after the other two hedgehogs as they began running around at the speed of sound.


	23. Thinking About City Escape Ads

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Amy all headed to the top of City Escape as they took in the view of the seaside city.

"Wow! This place looks better than I remembered!" Sonic exclaimed as he placed his hands on his hips. "I could go for a Chaos Cola!"

Amy Rose's stomach growled, prompting her to place her hands on her stomach. "Speak for yourself. I could go for that tasty Sub Burger they advertise."

"Isn't that only 99 rings?" Silver commented as he wrapped his arms around the back of his head. "Anyway, enough talk about food. Let's see if we can contact Vector."

"Yeah. Let's find a laptop and log into the Emerald Network," Shadow stated as he moved his hands about.

The area began shaking violently, and the four anthropomorphic hedgehogs turned around, gawking as they saw the huge GUN Truck gunning for them.

"Oh crap!" They all exclaimed in unison as they began running away from the GUN Truck, which summoned is buzzing saw blades as it tried cutting through the four hedgehogs.


End file.
